The Wolf's Eye
by Silver-sama
Summary: There exists an old legend, of a power greater than almost any. A guardian that would be the world's saviour and protector against the darkness. The Wolf's Eye. The only hope the corrupted land seemed to have, and a power that had yet to be reawakened.
1. Act I

A wise man once said than an empire was more than the royals who ruled it. It was more than the people it governed. It was the land itself. It was the air, the water, and most importantly the life. 

And so the legend was born. In a distant land by the name of Amerin, the people lived in prosperity and life flourished. The secret was in a certain family heirloom passed down to each ascending empress. Unknown, to many, including the emperor by her side, the only other person to know of it was her chosen daughter. The one born with the mark. 

It was rumored that the heirloom was a scepter, which the empress used to control the rains. Others said it was a glove, a ornate jeweled glove, that the empress used to control nature and the people. But no one ever found the truth. 

Centuries passed. The land and the people lived harmoniously. But, tragedy always strikes those who feel they are invincible. 

With the birth of her third child, Kaoru Tendo became gravely ill. 

For several years, the land did not suffer. For the child was to be the next empress. The circle was complete. The empress died, happy in the knowledge that her legacy was to live on, but saddened by the thought of never seeing her daughter ascend. 

The land however, turned on its rulers. No longer would the feilds yeild harvest. No longer would the game allow themselves to be hunted. The waters became dangerous to everyone but the animals. And all turned accusing eyes to a tragedy that they allowed to happen. A tragedy that no one could fix....except for two young children. 

Born into a destiny neither could control or forsee, they were pawns in a much bigger game. Alas, a human can only do so much, in so much time. The children's time would come. And the land would once again rejoice. And so our story begins... 

The Wolf's Eye

Written By Silver-chan

Ranma 1/2

"Your Majesty, a man is here to see you. He claims he is the son of an old friend." The young messenger bowed his head to the floor, his eyes never leaving the black marble. It was protocol for all servants of the Royal House of Tendo. 

The figure sitting high upon his golden throne looked up for a moment. The current conversation he was holding with his eldest daughter put on hold. "Yes Jeric? Who is he?" 

Still continuing to gaze at the dark floor, the young man answered. "He claims to be the son of an old school mate of yours, sire. One by the name of Genma Saotome." The emperor's attention was grabbed immediately by the familiar name. 

He nearly stood up in excitement. But his daughter's soft hand on his arm let him remember his place. He schooled his features into their normal, benevolent mask. "Show the man in, Jeric. Quickly." 

Jeric bowed low before his emperor and walked back to the Receiving Room. As soon as the messenger left, Soun turned to his daughter, distress written in his eyes. 

"Oh, Kasumi! He's finally come! I knew he would someday! He's going to ask...oh! What will I say! What will I do!" 

His eldest smiled down at him. "As mother used to say, 'The truth shall set you free'. Isn't it time you let go of your burden, father? Its been 10 years. Let it go. Tell him the truth, but only if he asks." 

Soun nodded at her wisdom. He smiled whimsically as he saw pieces of his beloved Karoi shine through her smile. 'So beautiful. Its a wonder Tofu went wild when he was first courting her', he thought to himself. 

Within a few moments, the large oak doors leading to the Throne Room, were slowly drawn open. A young man along with Jeric walked the long carpet to the throne. 

Soun took a long, perusal look at the young man. He mentally shook his head at the figure in front of him. It was hard for him to believe that this was the same little boy who used to terrorize the maids and send his prize swans on an early trip to the West. 

Jeric bowed again to his Emperor. "My liege, may I present Ranma Saotome, son of the Royal Highnesses, Emperor Genma and Empress Nadoka." The Prince nodded his head to the servant and then bowed shortly before the throne. 

"Emperor Soun, my father sends his greetings and his regrets that he was unable to make this trip. Family...difficulties have risen in our home. It was necessary that he remain there to...rectify them." Prince Ranma grimaced mentally as he skimmed around the truth. 

'Difficulties? Hah. More like he got in trouble with Mother again. *sigh* He will never learn...' Ranma thought quietly. A small smirk appeared at the corner of his lips. 

He slowly glanced around the throne. 'Hasn't changed much. But... something feels like it missing. I wonder.' 

Emperor Soun smiled weakly at the Prince. He felt a fainting spell coming on. 'Oh dear. Not now.' 

"Welcome to my palace, Prince. My home is your home. My servants are now yours. Any accommodation you require will be at your fingers. You need only ask. Now, forgive me for interrupting this meeting, but I fear that I am feeling a bit under the weather at the moment. Please excuse me. My daughter, Princess Nabiki will see to anything you require. Good day." 

With that said, Emperor Soun stepped off his throne, and with the help of Kasumi, walked out of the Throne Room. Ranma frowned as he watched them walk out. 

'He wasn't this feeble the last time I saw him. Of course, seventeen years is a while...but still. What happened?' 

A soft clearing of a throat brought his attention back. Before him stood the second daughter of Emperor Soun Tendo. A quick overall glance proved that her tastes hadn't changed much. A modest looking dress was one's first thought of her apparel. Until she turned. Two long slits up to her mid-thigh were seen. 

"Nabs. What happened to your father?" Princess Nabiki cringed at the nickname. Only Ranma ever got away with calling her that. And she forever resented him for it. 

Placing on her 'business mask', she appraised the male before her. 'Oh, nice chest. Great for cuddling. Long, strong legs. Great for-' 

Ranma interrupted her thoughts. "When you're done with the silent auction, would you care to answer the question?" He smiled as her mask slipped for a moment. 

Nabiki silently fumed at him. 'Jerk! We'll just see of he's as gullible now as he was back then.' 

"Of course Ranma-dear. But it'll cost you." He reached inside his cloak and pulled out a small cloth bag. He weighted it for moment in his hand. 

Nabiki was surprised when Ranma tosses it to her. A silver bracelet glinted in the sunlight as her right hand reached out to catch it. 

A thought hit Ranma as the light hit his eye. "Nabs?" Bright brown eyes searched light blue-gray. "Where's Akane?" 

The question floated around the room in the silence. The small cloth bag in Nabiki's hand fell to the floor. Ranma was surprised. Very few things made Nabiki let go of money. This had to be big. 

He glanced at Nabiki's wide shocked eyes and pale features. 'Damn. This is not going to be good.' Nabiki shook her head for a moment and reached down to pick up the bag. Ranma turned away with a slight blush. Her dress dropped in places that a noble lady's shouldn't. 

"Well?" Nabiki straightened and walked over to a side door. "Let me show you to your room. We'll talk there." The guards quickly opened the large oak door and Ranma followed her through. 

~~***--***~~ 

Ranma took a long look around the well-furnished room. The dark tapestries flowed into to the black marble floor. The large four post bed could fit at least 5 men. And the bath could hold at least an army of people. 

'Yup. Same old palace.' He removed his dark blue cloak and draped it over the large stuffed chair seated before the fireplace. 

"Well? Where is your little sister? Terrorizing the maids still? I won't believe it. She's what-all of 27 years now, isn't she?" 

No one answered him. For a moment, Ranma thought he might have lost her in the large room. But she stepped out of the shadows by the door. 

Her eyes were large and wounded. As if someone had just robbed the Palace Treasury. Tears swam in dark brown eyes ringed with pain. 

"Do you honestly not know? I swear, if you're lying to me Ranma, I'll see to it that every single dirty little secret I've ever saved about you is posted in the Royal Courtyard!?!" 

Ranma took a step back from her outburst. This was new. Nabiki always wore her mask of ice. 'Something's wrong. Dear God, what happened to this family.' 

Nabiki blinked back the tears rapidly forming in her eyes. 'Damn tears. Cry a river and still there's more left.' She started as she felt Ranma's hand touch her hand. He gently lead her to the large chair before the fireplace. 

With a gentle push, she sat down. She took a deep breath and looked up at Ranma. He sat on the floor before her, giving his undivided attention. 

"Talk Nabs. What's going on around here? Its' like someone died or something!" 

Nabiki flinched as he hit the truth. "Ranma, I have something to ask you. And I want you to answer as truthfully as you can." Ranma frowned but nodded in agreement. 

"You remember the project my father had Akane start when she turned 10?" Ranma looked away as the memory rushed back to him... 

A young Ranma looked around the large garden for his friend. She was never late...so where was she?? Quick footsteps registered to his ears before the small body flew into him from behind. 

"Ranma! Ranma! Ranma! You won't believe this!!" He turned to see the young girl behind him jump up and down in excitement. 'Must be something major. She's never this happy anymore.' 

Excitement sparkled in her hazel eyes. Her smile was bright enough to blind the Sun. Ranma felt something catch in his throat. He had never looked at his friend like this before. Why now? He shook his head and tried to concentrate on her babble. 

"Papa has given me a project! Can you believe it! ME! Of all his three daughters, he chose me! Oh! I can't wait to see what it is!" Something flashed in her eyes for a moment, and her smile faltered. 

Ranma immediately went on alert. "What's wrong?" Akane looked back up at him and tried to regain her earlier enthusiasm. But it wasn't working. Something had changed. She looked away in with a solemn expression. 

"P-Papa says that we have to leave immediately. We're leaving right before sunset." Ranma frowned. She often left on short notice, but that wasn't new. What was so different about this time? 

"So? You do that all the time Akane. What's wrong?" Bright hazel eyes looked up to him pleadingly. She opened her mouth to answer but her voice caught in her throat. She cleared in softly and tried again. 

"Ranma. I...I won't be coming back." The words hit him like a shock of cold wind. His soul twisted in dread. 

_ To be continued.... _

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, after trying to post for several months, I finally get around to it. ^.^ As you can see, its an AU. I try to keep the characters as much "in character" as I can, but I prefer to tweak them in my own twisted way. One warning: this is an Epic. Meaning this is going to a very long ride. All comments and criticisms are invited and welcomes. However harsh remarks, otherwise known as "flames" will be tossed aside and laughed at by me and my colorful circus. Ja ne!! See you next time!! 


	2. Act II

"Ranma. I...I won't be coming back." The words hit him like a shock of cold wind. His soul twisted in dread. 

**The Wolf's Eye**

Written By Silver-chan

Ranma 1/2

"You're joking right? I mean...you can't leave and-and not come back! That's not fair!" Ranma felt his world close around him. His lungs were burning with each breath he swallowed. 

Akane felt a spark of betrayal at his words. "You mean you're not happy for me!?" Angry tears now stung her hazel eyes. Her soft lips were now pulled into a frown. 

Ranma glared at her for a moment before speaking. "Why should I be!? You're leaving me! Jus' like everyone else in my life! Why should I care anything about you!? You're NOTHING like her! You won't EVER BE!!" 

As soon as the words were said, Ranma regretted them. He knew Akane hated being compared to others. It brought back memories that were best left in the past. However, what was said...was said. Nothing could change that. 

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean that Ak-" 

"Save it! That's all you really want isn't it! You just wanted your precious best friend back! I'm nothing but-but a replacement!" Her small fist were clenched by her sides. The knuckles turning white. 

"You can't even be happy that my father has finally looked at me without seeing my mother in me. That he doesn't bawl and whine that life isn't fair that his sweet Kaori was taken from him! Do you KNOW how it feels when your own Father won't LOOK at you!?!" 

Ranma was stunned into silence. Akane had been moody before, but man oh man was she grouchy today! He held out a hand to try to calm her down. It didn't do any good. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her small hands brushed at the sides of her dress. 

"Look, I'm going to leave now. Maybe one day, when you finally grow up, you'll see that I'm not abandoning you. I'm only following my destiny. You'll understand...someday." 

Akane opened her eyes and looked up at Ranma. She bit her bottom lip and tears began to fall from her eyes. Quickly, before she lost her nerve, she stood up on her tiptoes and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. 

"Don't forget me," she whispered before she pulled away from him. Before Ranma even had a chance to react, she turned and fled the garden the same way she came in. 

That had been the last time he had seen Akane. His parents forbade his leave the palace to visit the Tendo Empire. It was if...they were trying to keep him from something. His father had thrown him into vigorous training for the next 10 years. 

His anger at her betrayal in leaving him, slowly changed into regret. His last words to Akane weren't what he meant to say. He NEVER would have ever wanted he the think that she was a replacement for someone else who had also left him. 

Shortly after he turned 13, he remembered that Akane and him were promised to be wed one day. He was surprised to find out that the betrothal had been nulled and void since the day she had left that last time. He questioned his father and received a threat to cut him from the throne in return. He was careful not to mention it again. He just wished he could take back what he said. 

He always regretted saying what he said...always... 

~~***--***~~ 

A hand waving in from of Ranma's face woke him from his trance with a start. "Huh? Oh sorry, Nabs! Didn't mean to zone out on you like that. You were saying?" 

Nabiki frowned a bit at the look on Ranma's face. 'He was remembering something. And from that much grief reflected in those eyes, it must've been Hell.' 

"The Project. Remember?" Nabiki internally smirked as confusion fled from his face to be replaced by a similar business mask of her own. 

"Yeah. Akane mentioned it. She never did tell me what it was though. And where is she!? I figured she would've at least stopped by to say 'Hi' at least. I was her fiancé once." 

Nabiki was again shocked by Ranma's apparent lack of knowledge. She carefully took a deep breath and tried to explain again. 

"The reason Akane isn't here right now, has to do with the project she did for our Father, Ranma. You see, thirteen years ago, Akane was married to a neighboring empire." 

Ranma felt the room slip away for a moment. His old fiancée, the girl who he thought about constantly for the past 17 years of his life...had gotten married...? 

"I still don't see your point, Nabiki. Make it quick, before I lose interest in this conversation." Ranma bit back more angry words. This trip to Tendo's Empire was turning more and more into a living Hell. 

"Ranma, no one is allowed to speak of her husband's name within the walls of this Royal Palace. It is considered high treason and death is always the result. Akane didn't want to marry him. Father was blackmailed into it." 

The young man in front of her whirled around in shock. Cold gray eyes widened then glared at the slim figure. 

"Tell me...how did YOU of all people let this happen?" 

Nabiki inwardly shuddered at his gaze. It was so cold...and empty. Like cold fire. 

"I-I didn't know you were kept from the truth. I didn't find out until-" 

The young woman took a deep breath and stared into the crackling flames. A little girl flitted through her memory. Bright golden eyes and long dark hair. Smiles that could melt the snowy mountain tops...or even her cold heart. 

Ranma watched Nabiki carefully. The emotions that flickered across her pale face. This was so strange. He was hoping any minute to wake up in his bed. 

"Until what?" 

Sad brown eyes turned and cut into Ranma's anger and impatience. 

"Until it was too late for you to do anything to save her." 

Nabiki shook herself out of her memories. The business mask fell into place again. Ranma felt a little saddened by this. Nabiki was finally showing she was human...and now she was hiding behind a mask that no one could crack. 

"If you want the rest of the story, pry it out of my father and sister. It's they're fault you were kept from knowing. Take it up with them." 

Ranma was startled to learn that Soun's eldest daughter had anything to do with this. 'This is getting to be to much...' 

"Why have you come Ranma?? I'm sure I'm sure you didn't drag yourself down here just to pull skeletons out of my family's closet." 

Ranma reached over his cloak and pulled out a small scroll wrapped with a red cord. Nabiki's eyes widened when she say the color of the cord. Red. War. 'Damn. I was hoping to keep them apart for a few days. Oh well. At least it'll be interesting.' 

"War matters?" 

Ranma nodded in agreement and Nabiki hid a chilling smirk. 

"As you know, my father is no condition to see this. He's hasn't been in a long time. However, I'll be more than happy to take you to our War Master." 

Confusion filled Ranma's eyes. 'What's going on?' Nabiki stood up from the chair and walked over to the door. "Today? Or when you get your strength up?" 

Ranma glared at her and stalked over to the door. "You know, I never did like your sense of humor." 

~~***--***~~ 

"The 3rd click just reported, sir." 

"And?" 

"Three villages were already taken..." 

"Continue." 

"Sir, four more sections have been converted. The wave seems to be rising more to the east than we first anticipated. The ITC has been moved up by 5 weeks." 

"Then you'll just have to try harder next time, won't you." 

"Sir...yes sir." Footsteps echoed out the door and down the hall. 

"Damn you...bastard. It isn't enough to take innocence...now you must corrupt it. You'll pay. I swear it...you'll pay." 

~~***--***~~ 

The pair walked slowly the War Room. Their thoughts filled with similar yet distant thoughts. 

'Akane...I miss you.' 

"Ranma, one more small thing." 

They had stopped in front of a pair of large oak doors. A banner was placed above it bearing the Tendo Family Crest along with a line of ancient words no one knew how to read or speak anymore. 

"What, Nabiki?" 

Dark brown eyes stared hard at Ranma. The two guards standing beside the doors both inwardly shivered at the gaze. 

"I've known you for a long time so I understand that you don't mean to be crude. You were born that way." Nabiki hurried on before Ranma could interrupt her. 

"Diplomacy should be given freely and received freely. Watch your tongue. Its gotten you into trouble before. I don't doubt it now." 

With that said, Nabiki nodded to the soldiers and the large doors were swung open. 

Ranma was very aggitated by now. Waves of anger rolled off him. Nabiki wisely kept a few paces away from him. Cold grey eyes scanned the room. All had knelt down to one knee at their entrance...except for one figure. Said figure still stood tall at a large cheerywood table examining a series of maps. 

"Princess, defiance is still punishable by death isn't it?" 

The temperature in the room seemed to drop a bit. Ranma turned to find Nabiki's amused eyes laughing at him. 

"Of course, Ranma, but I'd like you to meet someone. This," she indicated with a slight nod, "is our War Master, Skye. The General bows to no one save the Emperor himself." 

The figure standing at the table turned and tossed their dark blue cape over their left shoulder. Ranma's eyes widened at the surprise before him. This was to good... 

"This...MUST be some kind of joke..." 

Nabiki gently bit her tounge to keep the laughter form escaping. This was priceless. She took a deep breath and tried to explain. 

"The General-" 

"Can still speak for herself. Thank you, Princess." 

The look on Ranma's face was priceless. Of all the times for Nabiki to forget to carry her special picture box the Warlock had given her. 'Oh well, no sense in crying over lost opportunites.' 

"Close your mouth, Ranma. You're going to catch a fly." 

The barb brought Ranma back to reality. His dark gray eyes burned with anger. He turned his glare towards Nabiki. But the General interrupted him. 

"Good morning, Prince Ranma. What brings you to our humble empire?" 

Ranma smirked and turned toward the figure in front of him. 

"Information. But much to delicate for a...woman's ears. Perhaps you could find me a real man. Not someone who pretends to be one. Nabs?" 

Nabiki frowned and took a step back. "A death wish is a death wish, Ranma. Leave me out of this. Skye, if you would, come by the Counting Room later with a...toned down version of what his Royal Pain-in-the-Rear has to say." 

Skye allowed a small smile to grace her features. "As you wish, Princess. Good day." 

She turned and gave a long suffering look at Ranma. She sighed and shook her head. 'Too much like his father for his own good.' 

Ranma had turned to glare at Nabiki's exit. 'Damn woman. World would be a much nicer place without people like her.' 

The sound of a throat clearing behind him brought his attention back to the General. "Sometime today, please. I have much to do before the moon rises." 

Ranma tried to reighn in his anger and failed. "Mind your tongue." 

"And you should watch your temper." Ranma was stunned into silence. No one talked back to him ever. Except a dark haired little girl...."No one has more power in this palace than me save Emperor Soun himself." 

Dark eyes burned with anger. Ranma clenched a fist and fought his murderous rage. "I am heir to the Saotome throne. I am a Crown Prince." 

A cruel smile lifted. "You are also loud, rude, and very _very_ full of yourself." 

Ranma's mouth fell open in shock. This wasn't a woman. This was some demon in the illusion of some woman. Yes. That must be it. 

Skye laughed at the waves of anger floating off of Ranma. "Did you think I would bow and grovel at your feet?" Ranma gritted his teeth and swallowed his anger. He was a Crown Prince. He wouldn't drop down to a level below that. Never. 

So...he is powerful. She smiled inwardly and gave Ranma an exaggerated bow. "Allow me to honor the ex-fiancée of our Great Princess Akane. Her pain was felt by all." Ranma blinked and stared at the figure in front of him for a moment. Maybe she could enlighten him... 

"What are-" 

"War Master!!" The frantic cries were heard through the thick oak doors. At her signal, the doors swung open. A young boy of no more than ten summers ran into the War Room and fell at her feet. The other solders looked on in shock as the boy continued to sob at her feet. His normally clean and neat clothes were covered in soot and mud. His hair was sticking up in several directions. 

Skye frowned and immediately bent to lift the boy to his feet. He wilted and refused to stand without her support. She put a gloved hand under his chin and turned his face up. Wide, tear-stained eyes stared up at her. She bit her tongue and tried to control her anger. "Luca, what happened? Where is your father?" The young boy remained silent. Tears continued to fall silently down his cheeks. 

Skye tried again. "Luca! Where is Captain Demar?" Silence. "Answer me, Luca!" He burst out into loud sobs and incoherent words tumbled form his lips. Her temper flared and tempted her to just throw the boy back out...but that would probably shock His Highness into a royal fit. 

With a snarl she tossed the boy to the nearest solider. "Take him before I hurt him." She glared at the messenger waiting at the door. "Get Lady Kasumi here. _Now_. And tell her to bring Lord Ono as well." She dismissed him by turning back to the child. "Somebody attempt to calm him down. He's no good to me in hysterics." 

Skye turned and walked toward a back table. More maps and calendars covered the dark wood surface. She pushed several papers out of the way and pulled down the bottom map. With a short cursory glance, she turned back to look at the small group tending Luca. 

Ranma's curiosity perked at her tone. Most women he knew would've coddled the boy till he suffocated. Again, Skye proved that she was more than an oridinary woman. A small beam of sunlight came through the large windows on the side wall. Ranma watched as she stepped around it and back toward Luca. 

It was interesting how she managed to stay in the shadows when the room was cloaked in sunshine. Something was up. And he was going to find out... 

The boy shied away from the approaching figure. Before Skye could push him into a corner, the doors opened. As one, the soilders dropped to one knee and bowed their heads. Ranma smiled at the figure standing in the doorway. Now here was a woman.... 

_ To be continued.... _

* * *

Author's Notes: Thank you **very** much for the wonderful reviews! ^.^ I know it's a bit confusing in the beginning, but ride it out, I promise it'll smooth out...or not. Where would be the fun in that?? Forgot to add this last time: **Standard Disclaimers Apply**. Wouldn't want to get sued now, would we? Expect the 3rd part anywhere from this week, till the end of December. What do you expect? I'm a college student. It's in my job description to put things off till the last minute. Once again, thankies very much for the reviews and I hope to see you in a lime jello dessert near you! See ya next time!! ~_Silver-chan_


End file.
